Ben 10 Aliens in Movie Manners
by ActiveX2012
Summary: Ben and Kevin, with help from the aliens, show you, the readers, what not to do at the movies. Parody of the Red vs Blue PSA


**BUCKSKYWALKER2012 PRESENTS:**

**BEN 10 ALIENS in MOVIE THEATER TIPS**

Ben: Hi. I'm Ben Tennyson from the popular series Ben 10: Alien Force

Kevin: And I'm Kevin Levin, of the same origins.

Ben: You know, sometimes we have to figure out a way to spend less time than we possibly have to with our families.

Kevin: And there's no better way to do that than spending time in a dark room filled with strangers.

Ben: I'm talking of course about going to the movies.

Kevin: Unfortunately, movie going matters are not what they used to be.

Ben: Most people treat movie theaters like their own homes, and their own homes like gas station restrooms, which is totally gross.

Kevin: So we thought that, as Plumbers, that it would be a good idea to remind everyone of some common movie-going mistakes to avoid.

SITUATUION #1: TALKING DURING THE MOVIE

(all of the aliens are shown sitting in a movie theater as a preview flashes onscreen)

Fourarms: Previews? What the heck is that? I don't want to see some stupid trailer for a movie that other people have seen already.

All (at different times): Shut up!

(the Silence is Golden ad pops up)

Fourarms: Silence is Golden? Isn't anyone talking in this movie? That's okay, I have my own script. This sucks!

Chromastone: No you suck!

Stinkfly: this isn't open mic night, you know.

Fourarms: I heard this movie got two thumbs up. My question is… what for?

Swampfire: Why don't you use your arms to throw yourself out of here?

SITUATION #2: GOING TO THE BATHROOM

(all of the aliens are sitting in a theater when one stands up)

Diamondhead: Excuse me, excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom… again.

Swampfire: Down in front I can't see!

Diamondhead: It's not my fault okay dude? The stupid small drink is like 200 ounces!

(later…)

Diamondhead: Uh oh. Emergency! Emergency!

Brainstorm: Sit down

Jetray: Shut up

Diamondhead: Don't yell at me okay? I have a nervous crystalline bladder. Uh oh… I don't have to go anymore.

Swampfire: That's sick dude

Diamondhead: I'm thirsty again. Excuse me, excuse me, I need another drink.

Humongosaur: Are you serious?

SITUATION #3: CELL PHONE ABUSE

(all of the aliens are sitting in a movie theater when a phone starts ringing)

Swampfire: Hang up the flippin' phone!

Goop: Seriously shut that thing off!

Upgrade: Chill out dudes, alright? I should take this! It could be very important. Wassup fool?

Swampfire: Can it!

Upgrade: Ah, nothin'. What you doing?

Fourarms: Pipe down!

Upgrade: No way, I'm watching that same movie right now too

Cannonbolt: Shut up!

Upgrade: Oh snap! We're in the same theater!

Benwolf: Wassup boy?

Upgrade: Wassup dawg? God this move sucks. All of the people in here are a-holes.

Benviktor: Look who's talking!

Benmummy: Just hang up the phone already!

SITUATION #4: ANNOYING KIDS (echo echo will substitute in this case)

Echo Echo: Is it almost over? I'm bored. I'm hungry!

Wildvine: Shut that kid up!

Heatblast: Don't tell me how to raise my child

Big Chill: Take that little brat to the lobby!

Heatblast: That's it. Get him Junior.

(Echo Echo starts brutally attacking him)

Spidermonkey: I didn't know that this was an action movie! Ooooh… R-Rated action.

Big Chill: Ahhh! My wing! Put it back on! Put it back on!

END SITUATIONS

Ben: There you go. Just try to avoid a few simple mistakes and you will definitely have a fun and enjoyable time at the movies

Kevin: Hey can we rap this up? We have tickets to a movie in a few minutes and I need to buy a new dvd for my dvd video camera

Ben: You're gonna videotape the movie?

Kevin: Yeah why?

(RJ comes up out of nowhere)

RJ: you have to go digital. You're gonna get a much better copy from the human black market

Kevin: Thanks man, that's a good idea!

(Then RJ runs off)

Ben: I hope that no one makes too much noise during the movie. People like that are really ruining the experience

Kevin: There should be a law against people like that

Ben: Criminals.

Hi. I'm BuckSkywalker2012. We had a good time in today's PSA… but my little attempt at humor at the end was not mine, but it does hint at illegal things. The black market is illegal, and videotaping movies is stealing, it's a felony. So please… stay legal in your movie-going experiences. And while we're staying legal… This idea is not mine. It is actually a Public Service Announcement from the webshow Red vs Blue. I just added Ben 10 people.


End file.
